oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Zulrah Scale Fishing
Zulrah Scale Fishing The residents of Zul-Andra have opened up a little more about their local delicacies, sacred eels. Grab your fishing rod, bait and head over to the tribe to investigate Zulrah scale fishing! Zulrah Scale Fishing The groggy waters of Zul-Andra are host to many nasty creatures, one of which is to blame for the crazed nature of the locals. Sacred eels, tainted after having consumed the scales Zulrah has shed, can be caught from the waters of Zul-Andra by players with a fishing level of 87 or higher. Sacred eels are caught using a fishing rod and bait. Sacred eels are untradeable after being caught, however if you have a cooking level of 72 or higher you can use a knife on the eels to extract several Zulrah scales. Grand Exchange History Button A button has been added to the top-left of the Grand Exchange interface which allows you to quickly access your Grand Exchange history. Similarly, a button has been added to the top-left of the Grand Exchange history interface allowing you to quickly access your main exchange interface. Deadman Mode Death Changes In an effort to reduce the viability of suiciding inside guarded zones in Deadman mode, we have made a change to death within guarded zones. If you die with a skull inside a guarded zone, you will now lose 10% of your experience in protected skills in addition to the existing item and XP loss. If you die without a skull inside a guarded zone you will not lose any experience in your protected skills. Blank Space If you have ever wanted to grab a quick, easy to edit screenshot, the blank space is for you! The blank space is an area with nothing in it but a dark map square, perfect for taking screenshots that can be easily cropped. To access this area, find your way to the Dwarven mine located underneath Falador, right click a disc of returning and select the 'Blackout' option. You will then be transported to the blank space and can leave using the light found in the south-west corner. In other news... Quality of Life/Other updates *In Deadman mode, an icon is now displayed which shows whether you will suffer a harsh death or a non-harsh death. *A button has been added to the HUD of the Fishing Trawler minigame which allows the swaying camera movement to be disabled. Bugfixes *Spears poisoned with poisoned Karambwan paste will now be converted to the tradeable form and lost on death, and hence can be lost from your bank on Deadman worlds. *In Deadman mode, a bug causing players to repeatedly receive bank keys from players who die to monsters has now been fixed. *The Wise old man's telescope has been disabled on Deadman worlds. *Skulled players can no longer access the control room of the elemental workshop on Deadman worlds. *Shades should no longer flicker after retreating. *Tolna’s rift can no longer be accessed during the Soul’s Bane quest when skulled on Deadman worlds – it is accessible after the quest as it is no longer an instanced area. *It is no longer possible to use the Dragon token in the Freeing Sir Amik Varze subquest when skulled on Deadman worlds. *An alternate achievement diary task has been provided in Deadman mode for selling a mysterious emblem as it is not possible in this game mode. *The game message received when drinking Stamina potions has been added to the filter. *Fixed an issue with Varrock armour benefits and manually using items on a furnace. *Several typos have been corrected: **‘to’ was used rather than ‘too’ in Monkey Madness. **Jangerberries was misspelt in the Watchtower quest. **A missing space in a game message in the Smoke dungeon. **A double space in the Fairytale I quest. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team